The Right age
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: yaoi the summary is inside.


CloudVegetaStrife: Okay here is another Inuyasha yaoi and I have come to notice that I do Much better on my Yaoi then anything else. So now on to the story and the first chapter.

Summary: Inuyasha Becomes of age meaning that he can take a Mate. but what is the Hanyou to do when He finds Out that his brother Sesshomaru already has a Mate for the Hanyou. Even Worse Inuyasha Finds out that his mate is no other then his older brother. Yaoi, incesst, Sesshomaru X Inuyasha. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read because I will not be held acountable for what hapeends to your mind.

I do not own Inuyasha!!

Chapter One: The Right Age

Inuyasha slowly walked back towards the camp that his friends had made. He had ran away because Kagome had sat him for trying to get Shippo to act more like a demon. ' How dare she do that it is no wonder why that brat is so fucking weak. He is spoiled by her it is about time he started acting more like a demon instead of a weak human.' Inuyasha thought as he walked into the clearing were Kagome and the others were. "Were have you been Inuyasha?" Kagome asked glaring at the half Inu-youkai. " Was taking a walk Wench." Inuyasha answered taking in a seat in a tree. " Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed head first once Kagome had said that one word. The Hanyou could hear the little Kitsune child laughing at him. 'I do not think I can take much more of this.' Inuyasha thought as he layed in the ground waiting for the spell to were off. " You know Inuyasha I bet you went to see Kikyo, Didn't you?" Kagome asked the hanyou. " keh, why is it every time I go for a walk you think I am going to see Kikyo? Have you ever thought maybe I just want to be away from You and your Damn Sit comands?" Inuyahsa said getting off from the ground. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat in silence wating to see what Kagome would do to the hanyou. Before she could do anything a scent hit Inuyahsa's nose and the hanyou turned to the scent to see his older brother coming into the clearing.

Inuyasha pulled out tetsugia as Sesshomaru walked towards the group. Sango and Miroku got up and ready to attack and Kagome ran to get her weapon. Shippo had hidden himself in kagome's backpack once he saw Sesshomaru. " What Brings you here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his older brother not taking his eyes off from him. **He smells so good.** Sesshomaru's youkai said to the lord of the west. " Put tetsugia away little brother I didn't come here to fight only mearly just to collect you." Sesshomaru replied as he stoped in front of his brother. Inuyasha glared at his brother and slowly put Tetsugia back in it's sealth. " What do you mean you have come to collect, Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at the Ice lord. " It is hard to believe that you have disovered how to be an older brother or that you have an Feelings." Miroku said glaring at the demon that was standing in front of his friend. Sesshomaru turned and glared at the monk and said," You seem to think that this Sesshomaru has no feelings and I don't think I have to tell worthless humans about the ways of demons."

Kagome didn't like what was going and she nocked an arrow on her bow and was getting ready to fire it when Inuyasha said "Do you want to die wench?"

" Inuyasha Sit Boy!" she yelled. The Hanyou fell face first into the ground. How dare she do that to my soon to be mate. Sesshomaru's youkai growled. Inuyasha slowly got up and looked at his older brother. " So what is it you want?" Inuyasha asked the demon lord. " I have already told you hanyou that I have come to collect you."

" Why?"

" Because you are of mating age and I have come to take you as my mate." The demon lord said with no emotion at all. The whole group stood there in silence as they tried to understand what was going on and if they had heard the demon lord right. " But you are bot males and brothers." Kagome and Snago both said. " It doesn't matter in the demon world." Inuyasha said not looking at the group or Sesshomaru but at the ground. He did not know what to do but the hanyou knew that he would have to go with his older brother because the hanyou knew that the older Inu-youkai almost always got what he wanted. If his brother said that he wanted him as his mate then he was to be his brother's mate there was no getting out of it. " Fine I understand." Inuaysha said finally. Sesshomaru smirked and then pulled his younger brother closer to him and smashed their lips together. the whole group stood there in horror and disgust as they watched what was going on between the two brothers.

" YOU CAN"T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME." Kagome yelled in tears shooting her arrow at the demon but missed hitting Inuyasha in the back instead. The hanyou howled in pain once he felt the arrow perice his back. Sesshomaru looked from the injured hanyou to the priestess girl back to his injured brother. Sesshomaru grabbed the girl before she could nock another arrow and said " You will remove that arrow and those beads form his neck now or I will kill you." The lord of the west growled at the girl. Kagome shook her head to show that she understood and rushed to pull the arrow out and remove the beads that were around the hanyou's neck. Once the deed was done Sesshomaru picked up the sleeping injured hanyou and made to leave the sad group of humans.

Inuyasha woke up to find himself in a room that was filled with his olader brother's scent. In fact he could smell some of his brother's scent on him. The hanyou knew that his brother had laided the scent claim on him. The Scent claim was a claim that was laid on one that was part of that demon's pack. Inuaysha had did them same on everyone that was in his group. The hanyou looked around the room to see that his brother had fallen asleep in a desk with a book open. Inuaysha slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the desk to see what his brother could have been reading. The hanyou took one glance at the book and desiced that he didn't understand it and closed the book. The noise of the book closing woke up the demon lord and the lord looked for the source that woke him up.

CloudVegetaStrife: Alright there is the first chapter I hope you like and please review because it will make me very happy.


End file.
